Amazing Grace
by dragonshadow595
Summary: A young echidna searches for her parents and the truth to her past. She takes her two friends with her, one has the same reason while the other want adventure. It's better then it sounds. R
1. Prolog

Hi! I thought that my Shadow stories would be my last, but then I thought of this little thingy…

Knuckles: I. Hate. You.

I know you do, but you'll have to deal with what I make. I thought of this story when I was listening to the burned CD my friend made me.

Shadow: And what, may I ask, song did you listen to to think of this absurd story?

…I don't know the name (and don't tell me what it is or I'll kill you), but it's a Good Charlotte song that starts out 'Hey dad…I'm writing to you…' and it's really sad.

Shadow: oh…

Now here's the scoop, I'll…uh…fine! Here's the...prolog...

* * *

Prolog 

Hello there. If you're wondering, my name is Grace. I do have a last name, but I know it's not my real one, so I won't bother telling you. I'm sixteen years old, a junior in high school, and I'm an echidna. I figured that out at ten, but I knew at a much younger age that my 'parents' weren't really my parents. Their names are Cathy and Steve, a white and tan cat. I'll tell you more about them later.

My only friends are Kate and Jake, a tiger and a hedgehog. Kate is actually more of a golden orange color with her black stripes and white stomach. Hey hands, feet, and end of her tail are also white, her eyes are yellow. She usually wears a yellow tank top with a white undershirt, light blue jeans, and white/blue tennis shoes. Jake is green…yes, odd, but he is an army green. He made himself look like Sonic, even having the same color eyes. My chaotic friend wears only dark blue jeans and black shoes since he claims nothing matches his fur. He claims he'll be 'the next Sonic', though he's not very fast.

I go to Springfield High, some small town in the middle of nowhere. I'm an only adopted child, a red echidna with a white crest on my chest. I have violet eyes with hints of blue every so often. My dreadlocks are just straight since I can't do anything else with them. I often wear a pink tank top with white underneath, regular blue jeans, and red/yellow tennis shoes with some green to them. And now, I have decided to find my real parents.

* * *

Tell me how the prolog was and I'll have a new chapter up in no time. I'm aiming for just 5 reviews for this, but I'll ease down to 3 if it takes a while. If I get more than 7, I'll have a treat for all of you. SO GET MOVING! 


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again to my people. Once I have my own Internet up and running, I'll start telling who reviewed me and even respond to them if I feel like it.

Shadow: That's if she feels like it…

Knuckles: Which probably won't be too often.

I never asked you guys.

Sonic: You never asked me and here I am talking to you now.

NO! NOW YOU'RE PERMITNATLY STUCK IN THE INTO/ENDING!

Sonic: Perfect…

Great…now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1 

Bright, warm, and cheers from most of the schools can mean only one thing; school is out! But now, one girl has waited this day for too long, and now she must face her biggest (and I also mean first) adventure yet: finding her parents. Yes, I'm talking about Grace the Echidna. She was currently running as fast as she could home, to her two-story house. Inside, no one was home.

"Well, I'm going to miss this place." She let her violet eyes peer around the kitchen and living room, finding a single note left on the table

'Dear our sweet daughter,

We hope you find what your looking for, and that you will be safe. We are dearly sorry for not being there while you leave, so this is our goodbye. Feel free to take this picture of all of us on your journey, and let your friends help be some guidance.

Love, Mother and Father.'

Though they were just her foster parents, they acted as though they were the real ones. Caring and loving as they could be, they still had to hide the truth from their adopted child, though Grace respected that.

"Bye Cathy, bye Steve…I'll miss you guys." She gently lifted the small picture of the three of them off the note and pocketed it; it's size just right. She went upstairs to her room and filled her old backpack with only needed supplies. She had gotten food before she left; her destination was Kate's house.

"Grace!" She spun around to see her friend Jake running fast to catch up.

"Oh, hi Jake! You ready?" She smiled, knowing exactly what he would say.

"Are you kidding? I've been ready!" So predictable. They strolled along until the familiar small house of Kate came into view. She was already outside with her backpack (of course orange I mean) and her very trusty…gadget.

"Are you bringing that with us?" Jake asked curiously.

"Well, duh! It helps to know where we are, what time it is, and it helps me hack remember?"

"Yah, but I think Jake was thinking you wouldn't bring it in case it got damaged." Grace added in before the hedgehog could say a word.

"Oh well…come on! Let's go already! We're already probably going to miss that train that would take us to the Station Square place."

"Great…then we'll need to walk. RUN!" They all scrambled down the street hopping that one, they're train wouldn't leave, two, there were still three tickets left, and three, that they wouldn't kill themselves trying to get there.

About ten minutes later, the group could be seen sulking on a bench in front of the train station.

"Great…we missed it." The tiger nagged, her glare resting on Jake.

"It's not my fault!" Her shouted in protest, but was interrupted.

"It's not anyone's fault, we're just not fast enough. So it will take a little longer to get to Station Square, big deal. It's not like we can't go anymore." She had to bring up their moral, and it seemed to work. That's when a shadow fell upon her body, and standing in front of her was a pure white hedgehog, black stripes on his bent spikes, and black stripes on his arms. He also had a black tuff of fur, dark blue jeans, and shoes painted in a weird fashion (a/n: he looks kind of like Shadow).

"You guys going to Station Square?" His voice was not very deep, but still held mystery to it.

"Yah, but we missed the train. Plus, none of us have a car." Kate had to answer since Grace was deep in thought.

"I could always give you a ride since I'm heading there too." He didn't smile, but it seemed he was.

"What's the catch?" Obviously, Jake was suspicious.

"Nothings the catch. What? I can't be a nice person for once in my life?" If in the right tone, that would have been a rude remark, but he didn't make it that way.

"What's your name?" Grace finally spoke.

"Nathan, but please call me Nate." He spoke his full name as if a type of poison, but Grace seemed pleased with herself.

"I'm Grace, this is Kate, and that is my annoying friend Jake." Grace joked to herself, and even Kate and Nate laughed.

"Hey!" He growled, but everyone continued to laugh for a minute, but it was business once again.

"So you all in?" The echidna, tiger, and green hedgehog looked to each other, nodding in silence.

"Yup." Kate answered for everyone.

"Great, then lets go." Getting up, the three travelers felt a heavy burden lift as they strolled along until reaching Nathan's awesome Jeep.

"Wow." And so their journey continued.

* * *

Will the three make it safely to Station Square? Have they met a friend who's willing to help them all? Will what they want wait for them at their destination? Will my questions become stupider as I go? Tune in next time- 

Knuckles: SHUT UP already…shesh…

Shadow: what a weirdo

Knuckles: I know. Imagine having to live in her head

Shadow: well duh, I'm there too

Knuckles: really? Because all I ever see is darkness

Now it's your turn to SHUT UP! Ok, you know the drill, but I'm only asking for like 3 reviews, so please PLEASE make me happy and have more. Thank you…REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait, I've been doing nothing for so long, I've gotten used to it. Well now, I'm writing this chapter as I wait for my friend to get home from somewhere else, so I got a good amount of time. I'm going to try to make this chapter long, because I don't plan to make this a super long story that seems to have no end and loses it's zest after the first ten chapters.

Shadow: yah, plus she'll have no motivation by then

Knuckles: or it'll be school by then

NO! DON'T mention that HORRIBLE PLACE anywhere in this intro/ending thing!

Knuckles: All right, all right…school

AAAAAHHHHH! (Hides in corner burning books and doodling dead Knuckles pictures)

Knuckles: well then…Jenna doesn't own any of us luckily, and she never will

Shadow: however, if you would like to get on the list of people waiting for November to roll around for my AWE-SOME NEW GAME, please say so.

Knuckles: in the mean time, please try to enjoy this chapter for Jenna's sake.

* * *

Chapter 2 

The journey there would take about an hour in the car, so boredom soon rolled in for all four of them. Silence curled around everyone, and an eerie sense of secrecy nagged at Grace's heart.

"So what you guys going to the Square for?" The white hedgehog spoke up, making sure to have at least one person jump.

"I'm looking for my sister. Her name's Sasha." The green hedgehog answered, his tone getting to response, but another came in.

"I'm just with them since I don't like my home back there." The tiger didn't look into anyone's eyes, her sigh added to the end.

"I'm looking for my parents." The echidna finally ended the answers.

"So two are looking for family, one is along for the adventure. Fine by me."

"Why you going to Square?" Kaolin (Kate if you're wondering) was curious to know.

"Home to see my parents since I haven't seen them since…a few months ago." He didn't have a real air to his sentence, but he didn't seem too happy to return.

"Why'd you leave?" Now it was Jake's turn to speak.

"I don't really like my dad that much."

"Well none of us are going to push it since it seems more of a personal note, so lets change the subject." Grace implied to save Nathan the grief of speaking about himself, but there was a little objection.

"I'm more curious as to how you're going to find your parents, and your sister." Still that secret scent dove at the young echidna.

"We have no idea…" That blank sensation might as well spilled out of the car when Jake said those words.

"Well you better think fast since we're almost here." A sigh pasted saying their destination was about five miles away.

"Hey, do you think I'll be able to meet Sonic?" Immediately, Grace and Kate began to giggle their hearts out, but Nate just gave a grin.

"Sure you will." 'But I'm sure he'll find us because of a certain someone'. He looked to the girl next to him, the crimson echidna.

The next ten minutes was spent parking downtown, unloading animals with their backpacks, and more talking.

"This place is huge!" Kate commented as she stared up at the skyscrapers.

"It's only around here. Wait until you check out the sweet part of this town." The black streaked hedgehog edged the ground to follow him.

"Oh, and where would that be?" Grace raised an eyebrow at him, giving a half smile of joking around.

"The mall." The rounded a corner to reveal the latest addition to the town; a gigantic mall with too many stores, too many restaurants, and too many everything else! The girls squealed in delight when their eyes fell upon this, but a certain blue hedgehog near the entrance distracted Jake.

"Look guys! Sonic!" He ran off to meet him, but the others stayed put.

"He'll never grow up." Grace and her friend continued to laugh, but Nathan just started to stroll over to the two hedgehogs plus a rather grown up fox.

"Hey Sonic, hey Tails, how's it been?" He asked as casual as possible.

"Hey Nate, nothing really, kinda boring around here. Man you still look bigger every time I see you." The blue blur answered, though he continued to sign the autograph book.

"Hello Nathan. I haven't seen you in forever." Miles' voice had definitely changed, and he was much taller than before. His two namesakes still waved away behind him, and still was Sonic's best friend.

"If it's not one thing, it's another since I love giving you guys trouble. But this time, it's a lot bigger than I could have guessed. Besides this guy, guess who's in town." He pointed behind him to the chattering girls, but it was one to make both their eyes enlarge in shock.

* * *

Well, I hope this can fill you up for now, since I'll be working a lot harder on this story, it being my only one (sorry, can't think of anything else that isn't already out there). 

Shadow: I can't believe how old I am

Knuckles: but you're immortal

Shadow: so? I'm still old

Knuckles: but you're immortal idiot

Shadow: whatever…

Well now, I hope to get like…three reviews and I'll give you the next chapter. So…if your reading, I don't care if it's anonymous, just REVIEW. Oh yah, and I don't care if you've got nothing to say, just tell me you've read it and I'll be happy.


	4. Chapter 3

Ok, I'm like SUPER, SUPER, SUPER sorry for the wait-

Knuckles: if there's anyone still left

-BUT I got sidetracked on my…other interests

Shadow: what could be more interesting than me?

…I can give you about fifteen things, maybe more

Shadow: thanks for the confidence booster…

Well cheer up! You have 1 month, and I think 6 days but I'm not sure, until your AWSOME KICK BUTT GAME IS REALEASED!

Knuckles: yah, for like $50 since you have a crappy Gamecube…

SHUT-UP I GOT IT FOR X-MAS! Anyways, here you go! (I'm doing this quick so sorry for mistakes in advance)

* * *

Chapter 3 

"You didn't…"

"Yup."

"But how?"

"They were coming here anyways, so I simply gave them a ride." Sonic glared at the young hedgehog in front of him, and Tails was beginning to panic.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" The fox added in, a little shifty now.

"Nah, I knew I'd get in too much trouble if I did, so I saved her the adventure." By this time, the two chatty girls had made their way over to make sure that Jake was al right, considering the fact he was staring into space at Sonic.

"Hey! Do you know Nate or something?" Kaolin asked curiously.

"Yah, we go back…hey, you going to pop in and say hi to your folks?" The blue blur asked the white one.

"I was thinking of it," Nathan responded halfheartedly.

"I thought you said you were," Grace commented on his obvious lie. They sat there in silence at the teenage tiger punched her friend a few times to try to wake him up.

"…Is he alright?" Sonic asked trying to get away from his burning stares.

"Yah, give him your autograph and he'll be fine," the echidna joked and laughed with Kate, who handed the hero a piece of paper and a pen. The hedgehog scribbled some things and handed it back. Once it was in possession of the green teenager, he turned his gaze to the signature and drooled some more, never moving his eyes.

"So…what brings you three to Station Square?" Tails asked in his still child-like voice.

"Me and him are looking for family, and she's just here to hang," Grace answered for them as she pointed her thumb at Jake.

"Maybe we could help you out…the best we can," Sonic offered, but added to the end since he knew he couldn't do what he wished.

"That would be great!"

&$&#

In a matter of a week, it became apparent that the blue hero and the two-tailed fox either didn't want to help the echidna, or they couldn't. Either way made Grace kind of angry.

"Why do you keep avoiding the subject of my parents? Is there something you know that I don't!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, and when she was done, she gasped for air.

"Listen…Grace…there's just some things that we're not aloud to tell you, ok?" Miles put simply.

"Then you do know something?" She looked up into his eyes and he couldn't lie anymore.

"We know everything," Sonic spoke for his friend.

"They why didn't you tell me this in the beginning?" Grace was pacing around the apartment that the two heroes shared.

"Because we're not supposed to tell you. We made a promise to your dad."

"Wait a minute. So the only thing keeping me away from knowing my past is a stupid promise?" Once again, she came to yelling.

"Yes. And you're going to have to respect it like we do. If you want to know so bad, go find out for yourself!" The blue hedgehog was surprised to find himself arguing back so fiercely.

"Fine then, I will!" She slammed the door behind her and was at the base of the building in no time. As she scoured the streets in pure rage, she spotted Nathan and a black hedgehog. They seemed to not get along.

"Hey! Nate! Wait up!" She ran to catch them, and when she was their, her friend wouldn't even look at the other.

"Hey Grace…" He was obviously ticked.

"What's wrong?" She was curious, and gave the black man cautious glances.

"Meet my dad…Shadow."

* * *

Shadow: I knew something was suspicious about that kid! AAHH! 

Well be calm because outside the story, you don't have a son.

Shadow: Does this mean…I have a wife?

Yup.

Knuckles: hahaha!

I would be laughing, echidna.

Knuckles: …

Sonic: REVIEW!

What the-


End file.
